


Coulrophobia

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Banned Together Bingo, Clowns, Gabriel works as a clown, M/M, Sam Winchester Has a Fear of Clowns, Scary Clowns, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: Prompt: AU, Gabriel is the clown Dean hires to pull a prank on Sam on his birthday.- - -Gabriel hadn’t asked too many question - Dean paid well and in advance, and a clown didn’t earn enough to be picky on what assignment to pick. A birthday is a birthday. Or so he thought, because when the ‘kid’ had opened the door his fake bouquet was at least a foot lower than it should have been and the guy had leaped back with a terrified scream and had started to hyperventilate. Oh yeah, Sammy really was a big fan of clowns, Gabriel could tell.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Coulrophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coulrofobia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/711910) by DanzaNelFuoco. 



> Originally written for Elisa, for the prompt: AU, Gabriel is the clown Dean hires to pull a prank on Sam on his birthday. 
> 
> Translate for the Banned Together Bingo, for the prompt: Scary Clown

Gabriel decided he wasn’t paid enough to deal with this. 

When they had called him for a birthday he had expected to find himself surrounded by a bunch of screaming kids - and what else should have he thought about someone who gave ‘Sammy’ as the name of the birthday boy?

“Come on, you’re doing good. Keep breathing in the bag and everything will be okay soon,” Gabriel tried to be encouraging and reassuring - something he almost had the hang of, now that he worked so much with kids - and squeezed _Sammy_ ’s elbow - where Sammy was a seven or something feet tall grown man currently curled up in a corner of his own kitchen dealing with a panic attack.

It was an easy job, had said the jerk at the other end of the line, a guy named Dean, when he had called him. He had given him an address, telling him he just had to ring the doorbell and, when Sammy - the ‘little brother’ of said jerk - would have opened the door, just squirt water on his face from a flower or something of the sorts, yelling ‘Surprise!’.

Gabriel hadn’t asked too many questions - Dean paid well and in advance, and a clown didn’t earn enough to be picky about what assignment to pick. A birthday is a birthday. Or so he thought because when the ‘kid’ had opened the door his fake bouquet was at least a foot lower than it should have been and the guy had leaped back with a terrified scream and had started to hyperventilate. Oh yeah, Sammy really was a big fan of clowns, Gabriel could tell.

He had taken off the red nose, throwing it somewhere on the floor while the guy half collapsed on the floor.

“Ok, ok, keep breathing” he had found a paper bag and he had forced it in his hand, urging him to breathe in it, while he hastily tried to remove the white make up from his face with a sleeve.

The outcome wasn’t exactly the best, but at least Sammy had laughed in the bag, even if Gabriel had put it more to adrenaline than to his ability to entertain.

“Thank you,” the man said, as soon as he regained the ability to talk.

“Uhm, well, I should tell you ‘Happy Birthday, Sammy!’ but I guess it would be too late now, right?”  
“It’s Sam, actually.”

The clown smiled, - and, if Sam had to be honest, he was still a little creepy with smeared makeup only on half his face, but he made it up with the rest of his personality.

“Ok, Sam. I’m Gabriel. If I had known you were so afraid of clowns I would have said no to your brother.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “I should have known he was behind this. He’s pestering me with overcoming my ‘ridiculous’ fear since we were kid. Says the man who will drive half across America before taking a two hours flight, because he’s scared of planes,” Sam scoffed.

Gabriel nodded, sympathetic. “Candy bar?” He asked, pulling one out of his sleeve. “Candy bars are the solution to everything.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Sam replied, still a bit shaky, “After all you owe me for the scare you gave me.”

Gabriel handed him the candy bar and watched him wolfing it down, wondering if he was just making some extemporary comment or if he was flirting.

Well, panic attack aside, Gabriel could admit the big boy was just his type.

“Is this the ace up your sleeve to impress?” Sam asked when he was done and Gabriel decided that he could take the chance. After all, no is the answer you already have if you aren’t going to ask.

“Yes, usually works with kids. Had I known it was someone like you answering the door I would have taken the ones with my telephone number written inside,” he winked and waited to see if his gamble paid out.

“How fortunate that I still remember mine after this scare,” Sam smiled - yes! yes, he _was_ flirting! - “But I’m gonna give it to you only if you promise I won’t have to deal with this outfit.”

Gabriel tilted his head, noticing a little smear of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. “It’s a sacrifice I can make.”


End file.
